Healing Touch
by bakuracult
Summary: Kardia's hands have always touched Albafica in places that made him feel excitement. PWP. Kardia/Albafica.


Porn without plot for the pairing that has taken over my life, apparently.

* * *

><p>Albafica groaned as his thighs were squeezed, clutching the pillow and angling his hips backwards. It hadn't taken him long to conclude massaging before sex was a terrific idea; Kardia's hands were perfect for it. Large, not quite calloused, and flexible. Even with the liberal amount of coconut oil sticking to this skin and seeping uncomfortably into his hair, he struggled to hold in his excitement. It didn't help with his lover brushing over his entrance, or mildly tugging at his cock in between strokes to his lower back. He was a tease, but Albafica couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. Their encounters were often long and drawn out, ending with a height of passion he could never imagine on his own.<p>

While he was shy to admit this particular suggestion of a massage at first, Kardia, as always, had told him they could try it, seeming to like the idea as well. The infamous, "How can I say no?" was laced into the response somewhere. Albafica was pleased with Kardia's enthusiasm, despite their limits with deadly poison and a scorching heart. They could make it work.

Laying flat on his stomach—or trying to—Albafica was blind to Kardia's face. He had attempted to strain his neck to look back in the beginning, but found it was much more arousing to feel where Kardia was going instead of seeing it. There were a few comments on how his skin looked under-palm, or remarking his other features, which Kardia would enhance by pressing down on whatever it was he was observing. He could imagine a few pink blemishes where his thighs and rear had been slapped for 'good measure,' to which Albafica only laughed in the midst of his pleasure.

There was something about intimacy with Kardia, always making him crawl over his high walls. Laugh, smile, sometimes giggle in a childlike manner. Albafica wondered if it was similar to playing in clouds, being emerged into a blissful dream. He wondered if it was real. Luckily, as so many occurrences between them had been presumed, it was.

Kardia pressed a wet finger to Albafica's perineum, eliciting a string of whimpers as he shivered. Kardia's hands retracted forthwith, smoothing up his firm ass and over the strong muscles of Albafica's back.

"Restless, aren't you?" Kardia chuckled.

"And it's your fault." Albafica grumbled into his arms, "I wish I could have your hands on me like this every day."

"_Every_ day? We may not survive it."

Any retort Albafica wanted to make was cut off by another quick slap to his behind, grinning at the lingering sting on his skin. Pain was a mutual enjoyment, though Albafica more the masochist in their endeavours, even if this was mild compared to the norm set between them. The smile morphed into a silent 'o' as Kardia rolled his hips, Albafica's eyes squeezing shut as he moved against him. Kardia's groans only encouraged him, deft fingers reaching back to clutch Kardia's thighs as an invitation, one which would be declined for awhile longer. The movements stopped, Albafica being noisy about his displeasure with an exaggerated huff.

While Albafica pushed to the other's pull in a normal setting, today Kardia was in the dominant role, and Albafica had no issues submitting. However, he wouldn't completely defer until he had thrown a small battle, despite the brief relinquish of total control.

With his thighs being slicked with oil, he had no issues wiggling them out from underneath, readjusting so his groin brushed against Kardia's legs, on either side of his waist despite being face-down. It was an awkward position, but they lost none of their thrill. Kardia observed with a predatory smirk, interested in what Albafica had in mind.

Sluggishly, Albafica taunted himself, gliding his hands down his own abdomen, the other coming up to rest on his ass, face buried in the sheets to angle his pelvis up, but only a few inches. The fingers underneath pressed into his cock before tugging gingerly. He was already dripping, and while he had been aching for some time now, the stretching was more uncomfortable. The other hand roughly grasped at one of his cheeks, spreading it enough to give Kardia a clear view as Albafica's digits teased his own hole. Kardia could only look on in awe, stubborn yet wanton. He should be touching Albafica, and he should be making him moan.

But Kardia remained resilient, biting his lip to hold in a growl.

Albafica's lips parted, panting and whining as he pumped himself, unable to hold back as he pace picked up speed and he fisted his cock more tightly. He managed to get one finger halfway inside himself, using the excess oil as lubricant. A startling discovery had him embarrassed —he was already so close to completion. Kardia's touches alone could have pushed him over the edge. The thought thrilled him more, pushing his entire finger inside.

Kardia's fingers twitched at his sides. Watching was maddening; he wanted him _now_. He hesitated, even if it seemed pointless. Observing the sight and burning into his memory. He then allowed himself to join Albafica's finger closest to him. Hastily, he poured more oil onto Albafica's rear, letting it run onto the now two fingers within him. In his frantic gratification, Albafica managed a chuckle, giving an encouraging groan. His own hands were not enough, would never be enough, because they did not belong to Kardia.

Long fingers lingered, catching onto the rhythm Albafica was following, before sinking one of his own, slowing Albafica's movements to yelp and writhe at being filled. They began a comfortable pace, the harsh edge taken out of Albafica's posture, backed bowed gracefully as the hand underneath attempted to bring him to an orgasm.

But Kardia had other plans.

Feeling the tightening on his occupied finger and the staccato of Albafica's voice rising, Kardia's other hand jerked down to catch Albafica around the base of his cock, halting any chance of release.

"Kar-di_-ah_!" Albafica snarled, displeased further as his fingers were forcibly pulled out of him.

"Whatever is the matter, my dear? I was simply removing yours," He sat up, pelvis pressed into Alabfica's cheeks, "to give you something far better, in my opinion."

"I'm going to kill you."

"Of course, but let me give you what you want first."

Kardia's length was pressed gradually into Albafica, removing his hand from underneath and coming upwards to yank his hair instead. His hips were at a tantalizing slant, back bending even further while his face was pressed firmly into the mattress. Truly, Pisces Albafica was a creature made to be beautiful at every angle.

With that thought, Kardia moved, immersing further into Albafica with each deliberate roll of his hips. He watched the way he entered, careful to have enough stretching room to speed their momentum. Snapping in, the harsher thrusts began, both of them knowing they wouldn't last as long. Albafica was already close from being denied, and simply watching Albafica touch himself had Kardia reeling. Dry sobs ripped from Albafica's throat, mouth open as he met each one of the lunges.

If Albafica had been more aware, he would have been shy at how loud he was crying out, but he could feel the rubbing against his prostate, and the vulgar words coming from Kardia's mouth. The primal thrusting causing Albafica to jolt forward, the way Kardia's hand gripped and tugged at his hair while his other hand would leave finger-pad bruises on his hips—animalistic, carnal needs were something understood between them. It came to a crescendo, Albafica screaming out Kardia's name with the tightening of his stomach, muscles locking while his vision went blurry. He could feel Kardia filling him, mutually calling his name and collapsing on top of him.

The next time Albafica woke, it was morning, and Kardia was nuzzled happily into his neck, lightly snoring into his ear. He grinned and snuggled closer.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please review, critique welcome.<p> 


End file.
